You Are Sick
by Zoccshan
Summary: Itachi diopname. Dia lelah. Dia sakit. Dia butuh perhatian. Karena itu, Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk menyuruh 'Bebi Cakuya'-nya untuk menjenguk. "sAsUk3, NguMunk-nGumUn6z, kAt4 eMaK kAm0eH mW jeNgUkz AkU YaCh? T0loNgz aJ4k B3b3Bz ChAkUy4 uNtHuG m3NjeNguQz aQue." ItaSaku & SasuSaku. For Shena BlitzRyuseiran. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Itachi diopname. Dia lelah. Dia sakit. Dia butuh perhatian. Karena itu, Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk menyuruh 'Bebi Cakuya'-nya untuk menjenguk. "sAsUk3, NguMunk-nGumUn6z, kAt4 eMaK kAm0eH mW jeNgUkz AkU YaCh? T0loNgz aJ4k B3b3Bz ChAkUy4 uNtHuG m3NjeNguQz aQue." Ketika mendapatkan email itu dari kakaknya, Sasuke langsung membuang ponselnya ke tong sampah.**

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NGGA MAUUUUU!"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara histeris itu terdengar dari kamar no 205 RS Akatsunjoyo, kota Konihi. Ketika diselidiki, di sana ada seorang pasien bernama Uchiha Itachi yang sedang diopname—rawat inap. Sayangnya, keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak si sulung dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Karena saat ini ia sedang mengidap sebuah penyakit yang bernama: DBYDBM.

DBDDDBM, atau bisa juga disebut Demam Berdarah Yang Dipastikan Bakal Mati, adalah nama penyakit yang sangat berbahaya. Bila tidak cepat diatasi, bisa saja memunculkan hal-hal buruk yang tidak diingankan.

Namun, Itachi adalah pasien yang sangat bandel. Dia tidak mau mengenakan infus. Maka dari itu, Dokter Pein dan Suster Konan mencoba mengatasinya.

Sekarang, ayo kembali ke kamar no 205.

"JARUMNYA TAJAAM! JANGAN! POKOKNYA JANGAN MENYENTUHKU PAKE ITU!"

"NGGAAAA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ORAORAORAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH~~~~~~~~!"

"AAAANGGGHHHH~~~~~~!"

"UHHHMMMM ~~~~~~~~!"

**PLAK!**

Jeritan-jeritan yang sempat berubah menjadi menjijikan itu terhenti ketika Konan menampar pipi Itachi. Pria yang sekarang sedang berada di atas ranjang pasien itu terdiam. Jemari tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

Pria bersurai panjang itu terisak. "Ka-Kalian kejam... ke-kenapa harus menamparku?"

Dokter dan suster di depannya menghela nafas perlahan. Sang dokter kembali memandangnya. "Kau butuh diinfus sekarang. Tapi kau terus menjerit-jerit seperti Kakuzu diperkosa Nenek Chiyo."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan segala keresahannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ngga... pokoknya Itachi-_chan_ ngga mau diinfus. Itachi-_chan_ takut jarum... seharusnya kalian mengerti perasaan takut Itachi-_chan_..."

Berhubung mulai ada suara dangdut yang diputar sebagai _backsound_ dari kalimat _mellow_ Itachi, Konan mendengus malas.

"Dokter..." Suster berambut biru pendek itu berkata pelan. "Sepertinya pasien membutuhkan obat bius."

Dokter Pein menghela nafas, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Ketika merasakan suasana yang mulai menegangkan, Pria berumur 26 tahun itu menelan ludah. Ia menendangi seprei, lalu merapatkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. "Tu-Tunggu! Kalian mau apa!?"

Sang dokter menatap iris _onyx_ Itachi. Lekat... dan bergairah.

"Membiusmu."

"Aku tidak mau! Dibius kan pasti disuntik juga!"

Sembari memasang senyum dingin, dokter muda itu mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya yang berwarna putih. "Ini tidak memakai jarum suntik. Jadi tidak akan sakit kok."

"Ta-Tapi, dok—!"

**Dzigh!**

Dengan cepat, pukulan kencang dari Dokter Pein membuat dua gigi Itachi terlepas dari gusinya. Satu ke kanan; dan satu lagi ke kiri. Itachi pun pingsan.

"Cepat pasang infusnya."

"Baik, Dokter."

.

.

.

**YOU ARE SICK**

"**You Are Sick" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Itachi U. x Sakura H. x Sasuke U.]**

**Drama, Humor, Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to Shenchan [**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**]**

.

.

**Trrrr...**

**Trrrr...**

**Trrrr...**

Suara getaran dari ponselnya membuat Sasuke yang sedang makan di kantin menjadi terganggu. Dengan malas, ia lepaskan sumpit—yang semula ia pegang—ke wadah _ekado_ goreng yang barusan ia pesan. Setelah mengelap tangannya dengan selembar tisu, barulah Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana SMA-nya.

Saat ia lihat, ternyata ada pesan dari Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya.

_**From**_**: **_**Mom**_

_Sasuke-kun, kamu sudah tau belum kalau Itachi diopname? Sepulang sekolah, jenguk kakakmu, ya? Jangan lupa untuk membelikan buah. Kasihan loh, Papa dan Mama belum sempat untuk menjenguknya... :(_

_Oh, ya. Have a nice day, Sasuke-kun. Mama always love you... :){}_

Sasuke mengernyit sebentar. Ia baru sadar kalau kakaknya yang itu sebentar lagi akan mati. Mungkin ia bisa me-_reserve _hotel sebagai perayaan kematian Itachi. Ia berpikir, lalu mengetik balasan.

_**To: Mom**_

_Iya. Kalo inget. Love you too._

_Send_.

**Trrr...**

**Trrr...**

Belum sampai menunggu semenit, ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. _Email_ dari orang yang sama menghiasi _inbox_-nya.

_**From: Mom**_

_Apa Sasuke-kun sudah tau Itachi diopname di mana? Mama email Itachi-kun untuk memberitahumu, ya...? :D_

**Trrrr...**

Sasuke mengira orang yang meng-_email_-nya adalah ibunya, namun nyatanya, nama nista itulah yang terpampang. Sambil menghela nafas malas, ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From: Itashit**_

_W0oOoO0eey! Ad3Qque! 4kUe L4Gie Di0pn4m3 NiChz! t4Di aKuw S3mPetz dIpAz4ngIn J4rUm InFoez! H4hAhA! NgGA sKiT! H4hAHaA... 4kU s4mA s3KaLi3 GuGh TacKut._

Dan _email_ itu disertai sebuah gambar, di mana Itachi yang hanya mengenakan _lingarie_ itu sedang _striptease_ di tiang infus.

Sasuke berdecak. Ia mengucek matanya terlebih dulu. Setelah ia membuka mata, ia hapus picture tersebut, dan kemudian mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Mulailah ia membaca dengan teliti huruf-huruf tagalog di sana. Setelah membacanya, Sasuke kehabisan setengah dari _chakra_-nya.

_**To: Itashit**_

_Oh._

_Send_.

Sasuke meletakan begitu saja ponselnya di atas meja. Ia mengambil soda di sebelahnya dan menenggaknya.

**Trrr...**

Lagi-lagi bergetar. Sasuke menjadi sedikit risih dan gatal, ia ambil ponselnya dan memeriksa siapa yang mengirimkannya _email_ lagi.

**_From: Itashit_**

_B4LezNyuA PanJ4nG dIkit D0ng. NaNti3 'AnU'-mU IckUt p3nDeck LoChz. eh, sAsUk3, NguMunk-nGumUn6z, kAt4 eMaK kAm0eH mW jeNgUkz AkU YaCh? T0loNgz aJ4k B3b3Bz ChAkUy4 uNtHuG m3NjeNguQz aQue. oEkz? NgGGhz, SuCkaLian, aKuz diR4Watz Di siNhi: RS. Ak4tsUnDoYo laNtHai 2 nuMur 205. KuThuGghHU._

Sasuke mengernyit.

Kalau tidak salah... tadi kakaknya sempat menulis 'Bebeb Sakura', ya?

Hh... menjijikan.

Sakura saja belum mengenal dia.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Dari pada membaca kalimat yang membuat dirinya terancam impoten itu, lebih baik ia menutup ponsel _flip_-nya dan melanjutkan acara makan. Sesaat pria berambut _raven_ tersebut akan menyumpit _ekado_ terakhirnya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-_kun_... kamu sedang ngapain?" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menyapa. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya yang indah menatap kedua matanya, berharap Sasuke mau menanggapinya.

"Makan." Jawabnya, singkat. "Ngga punya mata, hn?"

Mendapatkan kalimat sinis dari sahabatnya itu, bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Aaa, kok Sasuke-_kun_ jahat...? Aku kan hanya bertanya..." Ia bertopang dagu, lalu memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Karena keheningan mulai terasa, Sakura membuka suara. "Perasaan aku, tadi kamu sibuk deh sama ponselmu. Lagi _email-email_-an, ya? Sama siapaa?"

"Sama Mama, dan..." Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya. Ia lupa siapa yang tadinya mengirimkannya _email_ brengsek tadi. "Itachi."

"Siapa Itachi? Kok Sasuke-_kun_ ngga pernah cerita?"

"Dia kakakku." Dengan berat hati Sasuke harus mengakuinya.

"Eh? Kakakmu? Memangnya dia kenapa sampai mengirimmu _email_?"

"Sakit. Dia memintaku untuk menjenguknya."

"Kapan? Kalau hari ini, boleh aku ikut?" Pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Bersama tatapan datar, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya. Namun belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Sakura, ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah _email_ baru yang masuk.

_**From: Itashit**_

_TuUUcChHHhhHhzzZzzZz! B3b3bZ Ch4kuYa aJyAh MaWu IkUt J3nGuKz! C3PeT J3NgUk AkUh!_

Meski heran mengapa Itachi bisa tau, Sasuke tetap menggeram kesal. Ia langsung membuang ponselnya ke tong sampah.

.

.

**~zo : you are sick~**

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu sedang tiduran di ranjang pasiennya. Di atas perutnya, terdapat sebuah ponsel _flip_. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh cengiran lebar, kedua matanya mengedap-ngedip, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai tubuhnya ikut bergoyang.

Ini semua dikarenakan oleh firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan menjenguknya di sini. Saking bahagianya dengan posisi telentang tadi, nyaris saja Konan menutupi wajahnya dengan kain putih. Ehm, tunggu. Itachi belum mati.

Bang Ita~! Bang Ita~! Kapan kah engkau pulang~! Adek Caku sudah memanggil-manggil namamu~!

Ponsel Itachi berdering. _Ringtone_ dari lagu Bang Toyib versi suara Itachi itu terdengar keras. Pria yang terbalut dengan baju pasien itu sontak saja langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Selang infus di tangan kanannya tertarik, tiang infus terjatuh, dan menusuk kepalanya. Tapi itu semua tidak mempengaruhi Itachi yang sedang diliputi oleh sinar-sinar keasmaraan.

Ia menebak. Pasti itu _email_ masuk dari Sasuke.

_**FR0mz: ImOuTo-ChUaNz**_

_-blank message-_

"Hhhhhh~" Itachi menghela nafas bahagia. "Pasti Sasuke sedang bingung mau nulis balesan apa untuk kakak tersayangnya ini~"

Padahal saat ini ponsel Sasuke sudah diambil oleh seorang pengemis yang kebetulan mengorek tong sampah kantin. Mungkin orang itu salah pencet.

"Yang jelas, aku udah tau kalo Bebeb Cakuya akan dateng menjengukku..."

**Tok tok tok.**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, kedua mata Itachi langsung terbuka lebar. Dengan semangat, ia segera mencatok rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan, lalu bergegas ke depan pintu. Ia buka baju pasiennya sampai dada berbulu dadanya menyembul keluar.

Itachi berdehem dulu, dan kemudian barulah ia mebuka pintu selayaknya seorang _host_ yang menyapa tamunya.

"Selamat datang, Bebeb Caku—"

"Apa?" Seorang wanita berpakaian suster mengernyit.

Dokter berambut jabrik di belakangnya mengernyit. "Kau bilang... bebeb?"

Suster Konan menoleh ke Dokter Pein. "Apa? Bebek?"

"Bebeb."

"Oh, bebek?"

"Bebeb!"

"Be... bek?"

Pein menghela nafas yang cukup keras. "Ya, ya, ya, intinya dia bilang Bebeb."

Hening sebentar.

"Kita lagi membicarakan apa sih?"

Di saat dokter dan suster itu sedang beradu mulut, Itachi hanya berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Heh, padahal aku sudah ganteng kayak gini. Tapi nyatanya malah kalian yang datang..."

"Memangnya kau pikir kami siapa?" Konan mengernyit. Tak sengaja, iris _brownies_-nya itu menemui dada Itachi yang masih terbuka. Bulu dada itu membuat Konan mengernyit. "Bukannya kita sudah menyuruh Zetsu untuk memotong ilalang yang ada di rumah sakit?"

"E-Enak saja! Ini tuh bulu dada! Padahal aku udah susah payah beli obat penyubur dari Eyang Subur, tapi kenapa malah disamakan dengan rumput!?"

Konan bergidik, apalagi saat Itachi mendekat. "Singkirkan sampah itu dari pandanganku!"

Dengan cepat Konan menjambak dada Itachi.

"AAAAA, SAKIT! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!"

"Eh!? Ti-Tidak bisa! Tanganku tersangkut! Bulu dadamu mengerikan!"

Itachi menjerit, dan Dokter Pein memutuskan bulu dada Itachi yang menjerat jemari susternya dengan _shuriken_.

Setelah perkara yang disebabkan oleh bulu dada itu selesai, Itachi dengan lemas terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Ah, dadaku kerenku lumpuh... dadaku..."

Di saat Itachi sedang meratapi nasibnya, Dokter Pein mendekat. Pria berambut jabrik itu sedikit menunduk agar kedua iris sekelam malam milik Itachi itu dapat melihatnya.

"Kau itu masih sakit, Uchiha-san. Lebih baik Anda tiduran di ranjang saja."

Itachi menatapnya. Pipinya memerah. "Do-Dokter... ke-kenapa Anda begitu baik—?"

**Dzigh!**

Belum selesai Itachi bicara, Pein sudah menendangnya. Alhasil, Itachi langsung terloncat ke atas ranjang dengan praktis.

Pein melihat wajahnya. Kini wajah Itachi terlihat sudah 20 tahun lebih tua dari sebelumnya.

"Suster Konan, keadaan pasien menjadi kritis. Tolong buka jendela." Kebetulan, Pein melihat jarum infus Itachi yang telepas dari tangan pria itu. "Pantas saja..." Pein menghela nafas.

"Ke-Kenapa, Dok?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Infus Anda harus kami masukan lagi."

"APA?!" Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak. "Ti-Tidak! Jangan! JANGAAAAAAN!"

.

.

**~zo : you are sick~**

.

.

Sedangkan jauh dari rumah sakit, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Murid kelas 11 itu baru saja pulang.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah kakakmu, Sasuke-_kun_~! Aku teramat sangat penasaran!"

"Hn."

"Kira-kira, kita harus membawakan apa, ya? Buah-buahan, atau kue-kuean?"

"Buku tahlilan."

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura mengernyit, Sasuke menoleh. "Itu cuma candaan." Katanya, lalu ia berjalan.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Ahaha, Sasuke-_kun_. Kupikir kau seriusss. Padahal aku juga sudah membawa buku tahlilan loh di dalam tasku!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai, fict ini kubuat untuk Shena BlitzRyuseiran. Berhubung dia agak-agak Itachi-centric (penggemar pairing Itachi; ItaSaku, ItaHina, ItaIno, ItaKaku, Ita-Itaan, dll), kukasih aja fict ItaSaku ini~ hehehe. Gomen ya kalo garing. Semoga Shenchan mau nulis lagi hihi #maksudterselubung. Oh, iya. Ide ini kudapetin pas hari Jum'at minggu lalu. Pas aku sama temen-temenku lagi ngejenguk temen yang diopname... :')**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
